


Letters

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru is fed up of his unrequited love. Even if Kyouya does nothing about it, at least he knows. He deserves to know. So Kaoru decided to write him a letter. Yeah, a letter. He can't back out then. And what perfect timing than on Valentines Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession Letter

**Author's Note:**

> It's Valentines Day! And I thought, it's a perfect time to write about the OTP!

_Dear Kyoya-Senpai, Happy Valentine's Day! ;3_

_Well, I don't really know how to 'win you over' or make you 'fall in love' with me, but I think you should know that I've liked for a very long time. For a year and a half, actually. At first, I didn't really care about you, or your opinion of me. I didn't care if you hated me or loved me more than the world. Boy, how that changed. It seems like ages ago now, though in reality, it really isn't._

_I can't really recall the exact moment I started liking you, I suppose it just gradually formed. You were always so composed. I wanted- I want to break your composure. I want to break it, and see what’s underneath. I wanna know every part of you, the fake, the real, the pretty, and the ugly. Because, I know, it'll all be perfect, like you. Hehehe! And I'm meant to be a cruel heart-breaker!_

_You're beautiful too. Silky black hair, those goofy glasses that somehow don't affect your appearance, slim but strong build, how could I resist? I am human you know! It's not just your face, or your build either. You have this air about you, so sophisticated, yet deadly. Yeah, you're contradictory. You have ice cold eyes that could freeze a body, but your skins so pale and innocent. Your hair is pitch black, yet you shine like a forbidden flower. You're so tall, and you act mighty, although I kinda believe that underneath you're just lonely. I want to make you happy, I don't want you to be lonely anymore. You don't deserve to be lonely. And, maybe I could be the one who can remove the loneliness? Because, I know, that when I'm with YOU, I'm not lonely anymore. Wow, I sound like a love-sick school girl. Well, there's only one problem with that statement._

_I'm a guy. A guy you should know pretty well too. Well, you don't know me that well, not like you and Tamaki anyway. Though, I'm sure I'm in your 'probably-death-note' notebook. Probably like half a page because of my brother, but still. You may have figured me out already. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if you knew I liked you from the beginning. You are Kyoya Ootori. And I wouldn't put it past you to ignore it either. You are the 'Shadow King'. You're meant to be mean. I can't really say I'm opposed to that, to be honest. Though, I find it hard to believe that you don't secretly have a cute side! I hope Tamaki hasn't seen that side of you! I wanna be the first! Imagine that! THE Kyoya Ootori blushing because of something I said. ( ͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °) I swear I'm going to die of a nose-bleed now! Thanks Kyoya!_

_Anyway, by now, you should have realized who this is. If you wanna forget the whole thing, NEVER EVER mention it again! EVER. Don't! I'll be embarrassed for life if you mention it to someone, and you rejected me! I have pride you know! If you wanna confirm it’s who you think it is (Ha! You needing confirmation, what a joke), wanna talk about it or DO SOMETHING~~~~~ about it, put a response in my bag._

_From_

_Some-not-so-anonymous-anti-kyotama-host-club-member_

 

Kaoru sighed, folding the piece of paper and shoving it into his pocket, trying to stop himself from ripping it up like the countless others. He'd been sitting at his desk since lunch had started, writing letters and chucking them into the bin countlessly. But finally, he was happy with the result. He was positive that it sounded like him. That it was easy to identify as him. It also had flirty jokes and cheesy gestures, though kind of made him sound like a masochist, but whatever.

 

He smiled, lunch was already over and he'd got over 100 missed calls from Hikaru asking him 'where the fuck he was'. Kaoru was certain he'd get hassle from Hikaru and Haruhi, but this was important to him. He was tired of his unrequited love. Even if Kyoya did nothing about it, at least he knew. Kaoru just wanted him to know how much he liked him. He'd actually tried so many times to tell Kyoya: Letter, card, verbal, gesture but Kaoru was way too embarrassed about it. What if Kyoya rejected him in front of everyone? What if he told everyone? What if Kyoya hated him for it?

 

'Coming out the closest' was something that Kaoru never wanted to do. No matter how confident Hitachiin's are meant to be, he'd never want to. He was too scared to. He had no idea how his parents, teachers, students (other than the fangirls) would act. And Hikaru...Well, Hikaru hated gays. Kaoru can't even count how many times Hikaru had said something remotely homophobic. You'd never guess it though, since they had a 'forbidden brotherly love act'. You'd automatically presume that he was the opposite of homophobic. But, Hikaru had only agreed because his mind insisted that it was fine because they were brothers and they both knew it was wrong and disgusting. And Hikaru wanted friends. Everything else was a stupid excuse.

 

Kaoru stretched his arms out yawning, he'd been in the same position for way too long. His hand ached, his butt was sore and his legs were completely dead. How long was he in the classroom exactly? Five minutes till the bell. Kaoru's eyes widened immediately, grabbing his bag and running to the host club. He had to get the letter into Kyoya's bag somehow. With the whole of break, the job would have been difficult. But in five minutes?! There was no way he'd get anywhere near Kyoya's bag!

 

Panting a little, he grabbed the handle to the host club and ran in. Immediately, his eyes scanned the room for his senpai's bag, brightening up as he saw it at the edge of the room. Smiling with relief, he attempted the run to it, his face soon turning into a frown as he felt a hand on his wrist.

 

"Kaoru! Where have you been?! I've called you so many times! I was so worried!" Hikaru shouted, anger clearly noticeable under the sweet loving tone. Kaoru knew he was in trouble, and that Hikaru wouldn't let him out of sight for a while. Kaoru sighed, feeling arms wrapping around his shoulders, he was going to be smothered to death now.

 

"I'm sorry Hikaru! I didn't mean to worry you!" Kaoru replied, playing along and holding onto the arms wrapped around his shoulders, his 'uke' face on. All while he was thinking how the hell he'd get the letter into Kyoya's bag. No one was stupid enough to let the twins anywhere near their stuff, and with only 3 minutes till the bell, things seemed hopeless for Kaoru.

 

"Kao-Chan? Are you okay? You seem a little annoyed?" Honey suggested, running up to Kaoru with a SEEMINGLY innocent expression. Then suddenly, it clicked. Nobody would suspect innocent-little Honey-Senpai to do anything remotely creepy or weird to their things (unless they touched Usa-Chan that is).

 

"Honey-Senpai? Can you do me a favour?"


	2. Denial Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel pretty shitty about this fic.I haven't updated in ages, and when I do I just don't feel great about it. But it'll improve. I hope.

_Dear Hitachiin Kaoru,_

_What makes you think I care about this information?_

_I had guessed you were gay, due to your dis-interest in girls. Though, I had always thought that it would have been Hikaru, you would have fell for. But now, I realise, that was naive thinking. But even so, I would have never thought any one from the club to have a crush on me. We hardly ever talk, Kaoru. What on earth can you base this crush on? And what makes you think I would even consider you? All the information I have on you, is through research. If you base my knowledge (of you), through how much you have told me, all I would have known is that your name is Hitachiin Kaoru._

_Feel free to reply back with reasons and justifications of this 'crush'._

_P.s. I would never dream of being with Tamaki, please stop implying so. I am also not 'lonely'._

_Sincerely,_

_Ootori Kyoya_

 

Kyoya sighed heavily, folding the short the letter in the palm of his hand.

Kaoru wasn't unattractive, anyone with eyes could tell you that.

Even without his pretty face, he was attractive. The way he roll words seductively off his tongue. The lingering touches he'd give his brother. And his eyes, his eyes showed all of his passion. Looking into his passion filled eyes, could make anyone swoon, female or not.

 

Kyoya knew this, everyone knew this. Anyone interested in guys, knew this. All the guys wanted to fuck him. Make his composure scream. Make him scream.  Make him squirm beneath them in pleasure. Scratch his nails down their back.

Or maybe, it was just what Kyoya wanted to do, and had convinced himself that everyone else wanted to too.

 

Kyoya grabbed his face in anger, trying to get the images of Kaoru out of his head. Trying to get the image of Kaoru's pleasure ridden face out of his head.

His arms gripping Kyoya's torso, begging for more. His high pitched voice stuttering with every thrust. Kaoru’s eye’s half lidded, his tongue slightly over his bottom lip.

Kyoya's nails scratched down his forehand in frustration, pulling his glasses off in the process.

What was he thinking?

Kyoya didn't mind that he liked boys. He’d knew it from a young age.

Girls were never attractive to him. Sure, they were pretty girls and cute girls. But none of which Kyoya wanted to kiss or hold hands with.

So it didn’t really matter that he found Kaoru attractive.

 What mattered that he was thought of Kaoru as only something sexual. Not a friend, or a colleague. Not even something that is financially valuable. Not some idiot he has to put up with.

He was just, hot.

And it made Kyoya disappointed of himself. How low was he? He’d known the boy for more than one and half years (apparently, Kyoya didn’t keep track).

And all he thought of him, was something he’d like to bang.

Oh, but he was so hot.

Kyoya rubbed his hand across his chin roughly, deciding whether to actually give him the letter, or forget the whole thing.

But then again, if Kyoya did nothing about it, neither would Kaoru.

And honestly, Kyoya was interested in who the twins really were.

He hardly knew anything about their individual personalities, no one did.

It could be really interesting for him.

To find out who they really were. How different they were.

What kind of hobbies Kaoru favoured over Hikaru. What kind of food Hikaru preferred over Kaoru.

Who was the fussy eater? Who was the heavy sleeper? Who had the girly ankles?

Who was the ‘bad’ twin?

Everyone was convinced it was Hikaru. With his bold attitude, and blunt honesty.

But something told Kyoya that Kaoru was worse.

He could see it in his eyes, the way they flashed with spitefulness, before turning back into the sweet innocent child. The way he’d add cruel comments on the end of Hikaru’s speech.

And Kyoya knew his acting was excellent, so wouldn’t put it past him to simply pretend he was pure (compared to Hikaru).

It could be really interesting for Kaoru too.

Because one thing that Kyoya does know, is that Kaoru’s lonely. Whether he wants to deny it or not.

He knows this because (maybe, just maybe) he’s lonely too.

Not like he’d admit it to anyone. Especially not a Hitachiin.

He spun the pen across the table, spinning it mindlessly. He watched the host room as Tamaki scrambled at Haruhi’s feet at something stupid or pathetic.

His gaze turned to the Hitachiin’s, watching as Hikaru grabbed Kaoru’s hand tenderly before pressing it to his lips. Kaoru let out a small gasp, his head tilting to the side, with a blush and wandering eyes.

Kaoru really was an excellent actor. Even Kyoya thought he had the hots for his brother. Not once did he believe Kaoru to have a crush on him.

He was impressed. Kaoru wasn’t stupid like he’d previously labelled him, and if Kaoru wasn’t stupid, it was probable that Hikaru wasn’t either.

And honestly, that was a scary thought, even for Kyoya.

It meant that everything they knew about their personalities could be bullshit. If they could fool Kyoya for that amount of time, what else could they do?

Kyoya was sure it wasn’t good for him to know. But he felt as if he had to.

He wanted to know. He wanted to know exactly what they were capable of.

They were intriguing. There was no lie to that.

With their elaborate past and the way they’d held themselves for all those years.

Sociable people like Kaoru and Hikaru should never be isolated.

Kyoya wanted to know, what and who pushed them to lock themselves away.

But why Kyoya was so invested in them, in Kaoru. Why Kaoru was so attractive and fuckable to him, yet Hikaru a soggy noodle. That was the mystery.

“Haruhi, give this to Kaoru, won’t you? But if you read it, your debt will go through the roof.”

 

 


End file.
